Forks Academy
by Love-On-Lock-Down
Summary: Ever since Bella's parents died she's been running from her uncle Aro but he's caught her every time. She's run away to Forks Academy home of Edward, Jacob, and Alec. If Aro doesn't find her first and kill her these boys surely will.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Benjamin? Benjamin Swan?" asked Samuel Uley, vice principal of the prestigious Forks Academy in Washington. His dark eyes were calculating as he looked at the scrawny boy in front of him.

"Um, yeah," squeaked Benjamin, he cleared his throat, "I mean yes, that's me," he said more confidently.

"Well, I'm the vice principal of Forks Academy, Mr. Uley. It's quite the pleasure to have you here Ben," said Mr. Uley, "I can call you Ben right?" he added as an after thought. Ben nodded rapidly. Mr. Uley continued, "I'm enormously delighted to have you as a new addition to our school. I've looked at your accomplishments. They are astounding." He nodded at the Ben. "You're here on scholarship. That's quite a feat." Mr. Uley looked back at Ben's papers and frowned, "However I can't seem to find any of your past school transcripts, medical info, attendance records nothing, social security, nothing." He looked back at Ben, "You got them from your previous school, correct?"

"Yes," said Ben meekly.

Mr. Uley stared at him critically, "The mail must have lost it or rerouted it or something we have none of your papers. Do you have them on file? Or maybe we could call your old school," he suggested.

"We can't" said Ben, "The minute I left the school they deleted my records from their database."

Mr. Uley's frown deepened, "perhaps you can give me your social security number and we can look them up. I have a friend who works in the department of education."

"I actually don't know it," Ben admitted.

"Your social security? Why ever not?" asked Mr. Uley.

"My father was a cop," said Ben, "He said that giving someone that information could be harmful."

Mr. Uley sighed and ran a hand through his short cropped thick hair, "Well Ben, I honestly don't know what to do. Letting you remain at a school such as Forks Academy with no records at all isn't very— well like I said I don't know what to do."

"Does this mean I have to go back to Arizona?" asked Ben looking forlorn.

Mr. Uley sighed, "Well I'm not the official head of the school but I suppose that if we just kept this between you and me Ben, you could stay."

"Of course," breathed Ben excitedly, "Not a word to anyone Mr. Uley I promise."

"But," said Mr. Uley suddenly looking sharp, "you have to prove to me that you are the model student that your application shows you to be."

"Of course," Ben assured him, bobbing his head, "I'll be on my best behavior."

Mr. Uley looked at Ben who was squirming in his chair, "That eager to leave?" he smirked.

"Why of course not," said Ben blushing hotly.

"The door's that way," said Mr. Uley nodding his head towards it, "a student should be in the waiting room to give you a tour and take you to your dorm."

"Of course Mr. Uley," said Ben turning to leave.

Just then the door burst open, had Ben been any closer to the head he would have been smacked in the face. The intruder ignored Ben and rushed towards Mr. Uley flailing his arms madly, "Sa—" he stopped when he noticed the rapid shaking of Mr. Uley's head. The newcomer turned and grinned at Ben, "Hullo! I'm Seth Clearwater, are you new?" Ben nodded stiffly. Seth grinned, "I'd chat with you a little longer had I not have some pressing things to discuss with Mr. Uley."

"Seth," said Mr. Uley wearily, "Is Jacob out there to escort Ben?"

"Well I didn't see him personally," began Seth and quickly changed tactics when he saw Mr. Uley's face, "I'm sure he's there; you should go out and greet him Ben!"

As Ben walked through the doorway he faintly heard Mr. Uley say sarcastically, "_pressing_ things to discuss?"

"Oh shut up _Mister_ Uley."

Mr. Uley and Seth glanced at Ben's disappearing back in harmony, taking in the way the hair was shaggy, the clothes ill fitting, and the way Ben almost bounced off the doorframe before going through. They both sighed, this would not be pretty.

Ben Swan sighed in relief as he passed the reception and went out of the office. He had done it, made it into Forks Academy. The school had actually accepted him which came as a surprise when Ben thought that he might have had to turn to working at a fast food joint to survive. Now the easy part was done, Ben sighed this time in resignation, now if only he could keep the fact that Benjamin/ Ben Swan was actually a seventeen year old girl named Isabella/ Bella Swan a secret.

She looked around she couldn't find the 'Jacob' that Mr. Uley and Seth had talked about that was supposed to give her a tour. Well, Bella was used to disappointments in life so she set down her battered suitcase and flipped through the pile of orientation papers Mr. Uley had given her, ah ha, she found what she had been looking for; the map of the school grounds.

She stared at the map her eyes drifting as she tried and failed to find the boys' dormitories. As she continued her search her mind went to the memories she had tried so hard to block.

_Charlie and Renee getting in the old red Ford pick up truck…_

_The funeral, where Uncle Aro had held her close and let her cry on his thick black coat that smelled like mothballs…_

_Her caretaker telling her she had to go and live with her Uncle Aro since he was her only living relative ever since Grandma Swan had died…_

_Her uncle's horrible treatment towards her those past three years…_

Oh god, the tears were beginning to come up, Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was going to be alright she would get through this; she had to be strong.

This was by no means the first time she had run away but it had thus fair been her only attempt. Oh god, she couldn't bare to think of it. If Uncle Aro found her again he would chain her up and lock her in the basement where there were no windows and were plenty of cobwebs. Uncle Aro had always said that when you went underground no one could hear your screams. She shuddered.

Bella was under no circumstances allowed near the computers, neighbors, or telephones. She was not allowed to communicate with anyone. Uncle Aro had been afraid that she would turn on him and he was right, she would in a heartbeat. After her old friends had realized that Bella couldn't talk to them they had stopped trying. Even Mike and Angela who had tried for almost three months after she had been put in her uncle's custody, they had stopped eventually. And Bella couldn't help but think bitterly that Lauren and Jessica _were_ spreading rumors about her; that she was sleeping with Aro's friends James and Laurent. She gagged. But Uncle Aro had never pressured Bella to hang out with him and his friends, but though Bella was glad of that she couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to hide her away from the world.

No! She could do this! Already her luck had turned for the better since she had gone online to get the complimentary tickets to Forks, Washington provide by Forks Academy. She thought that she was done for when he noticed that he was out of the ink that Bella had used to print her ticket, but he hadn't caught on. He never once realized that she was packing her things, planning to runaway and taking some of his things with her. The stealing was bad, she knew but if she had money she would have given it to Uncle Aro to find in his wallet to pay for them. He probably knew that she was gone by now although he probably didn't that she was in an entirely different state. The though perked Bella up. It could only get better from here or so she hoped.

It didn't, get better that is.

Bella stood before the smooth wooden door that bore the plaque _**D69**_. She looked at the small key card before sliding it in and trying to get the door to open. But _of course_, what was she thinking? She was going to the celebrated Forks Academy for crying out loud, she should have known that they would have high end technology like sliding cards with codes to open the doors, next thing you know the lockers wouldn't have combinations but a keypad. She frown at the door and tried it again, maybe she was sliding the card in the wrong way. Gotcha, she opened the door.

A teenage boy that looked a little older than her looked up and glared at her for the intrusion. His blond hair looked dark and heavy as water dripped down to his face. He scowled and flicked back his hair. Bella turned flushed as she realized that he had just come out of the shower. His pale chest with the slight sprinkling of light barely there hair and defined six pack further supported her hypothesis.

"Oh my god," said Bella clutching her chest, "I'm so embarrassed and sorry— I didn't realize that you were changing— Oh my god— if I had I wouldn't have— Oh my god,"  
Bella finished turning red.

"Yeah, I think I got that," said Alec Coleman zipping up his black pants, looking not at all uneasy, in fact he looked a little _too_ calm, which made Bella wonder just how many times people walked into him in various stages of undress.

"Sorry," repeated Bella.

Alec looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Stop that, there's nothing I hate more than an apologizing busybody."

That was the first time that Bella Swan had ever been on the receiving end of Alec Coleman's hypnotizing gray eyes but certainly not the last.

"Well I'm—"Bella stopped when she saw Alec cock his head and cup his ear.

"I'm sorry, was that it?" smirked Alec, "Well if we're going to do introductions than I suppose I should tell you I'm Alexander Coleman, call me Alec. If I hear you say Alex I'll chop off your fingers one at a time."

"I'm Bel— _Ben_jamin Swan," stammered Bella.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Swan but what are you doing in my dorm?"

"I'm sorry?"

Alec sighed, and loudly too, "So you're Ben Swan; but _who_ are you and _what_ exactly are you doing in _my_ dorm?" he repeated.

"This is my dorm too," said Bella holding up her key, she added, "I'm the new student."

"How utterly unfair," muttered Alec, "I was even given a warning that _I _was going to get a new roommate. But I'll tell you who did; Edward Cullen. Now Ben, I sure you're a nice person but I think you should go back to the receptionist and ask, no _demand_, that she put you in Edward Cullen's room." Bella stared at him. "Now, don't look at me like _that_, Edward's expecting you. Chop chop you can't keep him waiting," said Alec as he all but pushed her out the door. "Oh and Ben?"

Bella turned around warily, "Yes?"

"_**D78**_ remember that now."

"oh okay."

Alec grinned, now he really shouldn't have been mean to Ben, especially when Ben was _his_ roommate and not Cullen's. But then everyone knew the drill you were either on Alec's side or Edward's side; there was no middle ground.

And since Jacob was supposed to give him a tour Alec supposed that Ben had already gotten the dirt on Alec. And even if there was a chance that Ben hadn't, Ben was a frail tiny thing that looked like the slightest breeze would knock him over. And that annoying apologizing. Alec never apologized to _any_one, EVER. So he couldn't even try to understand Ben's insistence to repeatedly continue doing so.

Every new student at Forks Ac, was recruited or benched either by himself or Cullen. And if there was an unfortunate one enough to have made it passed to school requirements that neither of them wanted, well lets just say you never heard from the kid again. And unfortunately it looked like Ben was going to go that way because Cullen picked _no_body's leftovers.

He picked up his phone and called Santiago Santa Cruz, "Hola mi amigo? Que va?"

"Shut the hell up Santiago," growled Alec.

"And a hello to you too," agreed Santiago. "But why are you calling me now? No likey your roommate. Too bad you should have let me stay."

"What has Black told you about him?" asked Alec nonchalantly.

"Jacob? Mi roommate? Nothing whatsoever. In fact it looks like he's still nursing that hangover from the partying Cullen's group did last night."

"So he didn't see the student?" asked Alec.

"No," said Santiago suspiciously, "Por que? You thinking of recruiting him?"

"I might have heard a rumor in the passing that Black was supposed to show him the ropes."

"What ropes? You Americans are weird," said Santiago, "Jacob is knocked out like the living dead, and he hasn't even risen from his slumber to eat. Food!"

"Well then you best wake him up shouldn't you?" said Alec coldly before turning off the phone.

Santiago shook his head; that Alec was a weird one, mean too. If you didn't know him and he you, he would charm you to your ends and be polite like no other, but the moment he realized just what you were capable of and decided what you could do for him: good bye nice one. He turned to the situation at hand; the sleeping figure of Jacob Black.

You normally get one roommate and stay with that roommate in the same dorm for the entire duration of your four years at Forks Academy. And most people did; Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty, Demetri Hvorostovsky and Felix Botticelli to name a few. But there were others like Alec Coleman and Edward Cullen who delighted in seeing just how long it would take for their new roommates to disappear.

Now Santiago and Jacob had transferred to Forks Ac at roughly around the same time. But their actual headmaster, the one that was off golfing while Sam Uley took his place, hated the idea that snobby rich boys should get a room to themselves. So Santiago ended up being Alec's and Jacob ended up being Edward's. But Alec and Edward had hated them so the four of them were always getting into fights and Jacob and Santiago never got recruited. Then Sam ended up removing Santiago and Jacob and put them into a dorm together.

Imagine Santiago's surprise when Alec recruited him the day after he moved in with Jacob. Apparently after seeing what injustice Santiago was capable of Alec had thought it was wiser to make an ally out of Santiago then enemy. That night Santiago had talked to Jacob who had told him pretty much the same thing except Edward had used words like 'friend' and 'foe' instead of 'ally' and 'enemy'. So Santiago and Jacob would probably end up being the only two guys in the history of the Coleman-Cullen dispute to have to share a dorm together.

Santiago turned to Jacob and started punching him. "Whazzgoinon? whaddafuck?" grumbled Jacob lifting his arms in an attempt to protect himself.

"Jacob!" sang Santiago, "Wake up!"

"Why?" demanded Jacob angrily.

"Don't you, I don't know— owe Sam a favor? What's it going to look like when you're not putting your volunteer hours to use?" asked Santiago sitting on the bed.

"What are you going off about now?" mumbled Jacob into his pillow.

"A Mister Benjamin Swan is currently waiting for you in the office hoping, keyword being hoping, that you'll play nice and give him the tour you promised Sam you would give."

"Wait, what? Oh hell!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Um okay, wow thanks for the response guys :). To the followers and favoriters maybe if you review I'll try to update quickly. I don't mean to be demanding but please :'(. So please review I'm new at this writing thing. **

…

**And I do try to write based off of experience so yeah some of the high tech stuff we **_**do **_**have at my school but not all; we can't all be rich and famous like Edward Cullen ;). **

**Lots of love,**

**~LOLD**

**Chapter Two:**

Bella glared at the door to _**D69 **_how Coleman had all but kicked her out of the room. She walked back to the office slowly rolling her suitcase along with her. She refused to think of her family now and instead turned her thoughts to Alec well he was certainly something wasn't. And she wasn't just thinking of his rudeness… surely it couldn't be legal to be _that_ good looking. Bella sighed just her luck; getting a hot roommate only to have him turn out to be a jerk. There was no way her new roommate could compare to Alec's hotness. In her life Bella had learned that few people within a mile radius of each other were beautiful. And fewer were both good and beautiful.

During her musings it had seemed that she had neared the main office again. She paused, a little bit of her was still embarrassed to go back to the office so soon after leaving. But Alec probably didn't give a damn about her pride or embarrassment. She took a deep breath and entered the room, perhaps they'd let this one go.

Bella rapped her knuckles against the table. The secretary Tanya who had been rapidly typing on the computer looked up and said "what," dryly.

Bella scowled, just what could she be interrupting the woman from? Tweeting that being the principle's personal secretary was a living hell? She smiled sweetly, 'I'd like to request a room change."

Tanya glanced at her, blinked, and turned back to the computer to rapidly begin typing again.

"Um, excuse me? Do you want me to repeat that?" asked Bella bittersweetly.

Tanya actually took off her reading glasses now and closed them in a way to highlight her long scarlet talons. "Oh I heard you alright, and know this scholarship brat. At Forks Ac. not even the kids _actually_ paying for their tuition get granted a room change. So why don't you hightail out of her and scram before I put you in a room with someone nursing chlamydia."

Bella frowned and paled at the threat, she couldn't go back to Alec surely God wasn't that cruel. And Alec seemed like he welded a lot of power, surely Tanya was afraid of him. "Okay," Bella agreed, "no room changes. But what if you put me in the wrong room? Do you then let me remain in that room or do you change it so I am where I belong."

Tanya looked at Bella suspiciously, "what do you mean?"

"Well, I assume that new students are few and rare here. Especially one on a scholarship. So the room that person would be staying in would be common knowledge no? Well my roommate informed me that I was placed in the wrong room and that I should had actually been put in _**D**_—"

"Hold on," said Tanya holding up a hand, 'just who is your roommate?"

"Alec Coleman," said Bella without missing a beat.

Tanya obviously didn't believe her from the way she twisted her mouth, "And what room were you placed in Mr. Swan?"

"_**D69**_."

"I see," said Tanya rapidly typing something into the database, "and what room did Mr. 'Coleman' say you were supposed to be in."

Even though Tanya didn't do it, Bella suspected that she was dying to put air quotations around Coleman. Bella sighed, why were people in this school so difficult? The only simplistic, eased soul she had seen in this school was Seth from their hurried brief encounter. "That would be room _**D78**_."

Tanya didn't even bother to check the computer; she just rested her cheek in her hand and stared at Bella. "Oh."

"Yes," said Bella uncertainly.

"You seem unsure Ben. Is that the room that Alec told you?"

Bella briefly wondered when Tanya had switched to first name basis and said, "Yes it is."

Tanya sighed now, "You sure about this? You want to be put into _**D78**_?"

"Yes."

"And is this out of your own free will or because Alec blackmailed you?"

"ALEC DIDN'T BLACKMAIL ME!" said Bella shrilly.

"So this is out of your own free will," repeated Tanya.

Bella stared at her, somehow in the midst of their conversation Tanya had gone back to typing. Bella had a sinking suspicion that Tanya was in fact recorded what they were saying, She wondered if this was a standard procedure in the office to have everything said or done recorded for later use.

"Mr. Swan," so it seemed that Tanya had gone back to surnames.

Bella rested her hands on the counter and balanced her weight then said coolly, "This isn't about my freewill or being blackmailed, I was informed that I had already been put in that room. So it doesn't seem like we can do much about it other than you giving me the proper key because room changes aren't acceptable."

"Well if you're sure," said Tanya typing even more into the computer.

"Oh will you stop doing that!" begged Bella.

Tanya looked at her sourly and rolled her eyes, "I was just making the changes to your file on the school database since you seem so dead set upon that room."

Tanya stood up and turned to Bella, "well come along I have to get you a copy of your new key."

Bella went back to the office to pick up her suitcase and stared at her new key card. They had a machine that created them and it had been fascinating to watch. At Bella's old school it had taken them ages (two months really) after their school pictures were taken to give them their I.D. cards but Forks Ac. had a machine that made the card just as soon as you were done taking the picture. And they had a machine for key cards too. Bella had drowned out Tanya explaining that Forks Ac. used retinal and finger scans to make sure of the student's identity. Instead of paying cash for school supplies, food, and such they simply pressed their finger into a scanner. This applied to checking out books too.

Bella felt way out of her league. She was in over her head. What had she been thinking? There was no way that she would fit into this high tech gizmo world. And as a boy! In the midst of her ramblings she had crashed into someone.

"Oh I'm so… sorry," she mumbled towards the end, Alec's speech about apologies still etched into her mind.

She looked up she had bumped into a massive dark skinned guy. He had to be seven feet tall, thought Bella shaking her head. He was an impressive figure with his towering figure, bulging muscles, tribal tattoos, piercing black eyes, and short cropped, almost to the point that he was bald, black hair.

Jacob looked down; it appeared that some fly or rather kid had bumped into him. He sighed, however the boy did bring an end to his pacing, "It's alright." Jacob perked up; maybe the kid knew where Benjamin Swan was. He turned to Bella, "Hey do you know—"

Bella trembled and moved away, the giant had gone from nonchalant to focusing his entire attention on Bella. Maybe this would be a good time to run away.

"Hey kid! Wait up! Hey kid! Where are you going?!" Jacob blinked; did that brat just honestly run away from him? He sighed, he had always liked a good game of chase too; the poor kid didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Jacob took off running and briefly wondered if he was going on a wild goose chase; what were the odds that the kid knew Ben Swan much less had seen him? Jake himself hadn't seen the kid and he figured that he was pretty on top of school gossip.

Jacob's frown deepened, that kid sure had a pair of legs. And what was that he was dragging behind him? Was that a —it couldn't be— a suitcase? Jacob put on a burst of speed, looks like he was chasing the person he had been looking for along: Benjamin Swan.

Jacob rolled his eyes; he would make sure that he wouldn't get caught by Sam again if it meant this was how he would be spending his volunteer hours.

Bella slowed down. That guy couldn't still be chasing her! A backwards glance confirmed that yes indeed, he _was _still chasing her. Bella was screwed. She cursed; she was just bound to have the worst luck wasn't she? Only two hours into her first day at Forks Ac. and she had already encountered two bullies. Alec oh he was definitely a bully, one of those that always had to get their way and would throw tantrums if they didn't. Alec looked like a screamer he even looked like the type to put in a few fake tears to get his way. And well the guy chasing her he looked like the typical bully: big, mean, and ugly. Not that he was exactly ugly, more of an intimidating and scary figure. Bella could see how girls could be into him with the whole tall, dark, and handsome but she wasn't attracted to him. At least not currently because he was chasing her and she was terrified out of her wits. It couldn't be much longer until she lost him. The guy had to give up right? How much longer could he run anyways? Bella's legs and thighs were already protesting and she was starting to get sweaty and cramps, the dreaded horrible cramps. She continued to run; the school couldn't be much bigger could it? And she was bound to find a hiding place soon.

Unfortunately she was Bella, and Bella's luck just sucked! Or at least that's what she found off when she crashed into yet another person and fell to the ground in a tangled heap of limbs.

What the hell?! That was Edward Cullen's first thought when Bella crashed into him and her suitcase ricocheted off of his legs. The pain was blinding and his eyes were watering but he couldn't do anything about it because Bella crashed into him and they got into a twisted tangled heap as they fell towards the ground.

Edward twisted towards the floor to take the blunt of the hit almost naturally like he would have had he crashed into a girl that's when he first should have realized that something was drastically wrong. His second hint would have been when the kid had landed on top of him digging into his sides with his bony elbows and knees and instead of flinching away he got a boner. That's right he, the Great Edward Cullen, had gotten a boner after a kid had crashed into him. Something was very wrong about this.

Edward turned red, clenched his teeth, and scowled before attempting to throw Bella off of him. Instead of that happening his body just bucked into Bella's and his erection grew even more prominent. He was seething and shaking with rage what was happening! He was Edward Cullen! Playboy extraordinaire! He was straight! He cursed his body to go to hell and starting pushing and shoving at Bella to get off of him.

"Hey what are you doing?!" asked Bella panicking, she was almost wondering if he knew that she was a girl and was going to drag her back to the dreaded main office to be sent away. Maybe he was thick… hopefully he was too thick to actually guess that she was a girl. Bella knew thinking that was very futile when she could feel a very _thick_ indeed part of his anatomy digging into her.

Edward sighed heavily, "Well surely you don't want to stay around like this all DAY!" practically shouting the last bit, "I mean this isn't exactly COMFORTABLE!"

"Geez, what's got your panties in a twist?" mumbled Bella.

Edward froze that little twit did not just say that, "get off of me now!" he said in a slow deadly voice.

By the time that Edward and Bella had gotten untangled Jacob had come around the corner and found them.

"OH hey Edward," gasped Jacob blissfully unaware of the turmoil brewing, "Is that oh how nice you've found Ben."

Edward turned away from the two of them froze and closed his eyes wishing for some peace of mind, "I'm sorry Jacob what was that?"

Jacob actually stopped talking at that, maybe it was the part where Edward had said sorry or how his voice had gone so cold that bothered him, "Oh just this is Ben, Benjamin Swan he's the new transfer."

"Is that so?" asked Edward in that same chilly voice shifting a little so the bulge would be unnoticeable.

"Um yeah, Sam told me to show him the wings you know for my volunteer hours and such."

Edward held up one hand, "Jacob, that's enough I think I understand." Edward then bent down to pick his things off the ground his eyes caught on a shiny key card and his frown deepened. "Well I think I'll just leave you two to it then shall I?"

Edward turned to walk away and Jacob said "Well see you later bro."

Edward stopped and sucked in his breath, he turned back to them now that thinking of the new kid and Alec doing it had made his boner disappear, "Jacob explain to Mr. Swan everything. Everything about this school and how it works and about roommates and the students too."

"Okay Edward," said Jacob quietly.

Edward then turned to Bella who had been looking for her key frantically on the ground, "Looking for this Ben?" he asked waving the key so the light caught on it and blinded Bella.

"Yeah, that's my key thanks," said Bella reaching for the key in Edward's hand.

Edward pulled his hand back, "uh uh uh, Ben. I don't think you're going to need this anytime soon."

"What?" asked Bella bewildered.

"You see there is only one key to _**D78**_, and that's _my_ dorm so there really is no need for you to have this key is there? Tell Tanya thank you for me for making a spare."

Bella stared at him, was this guy for reals?

"Don't bother knocking," said Edward sourly, "Sleep outside in the bushes tonight like the commoner you are scholarship brat."

He walked away from them only to stop and say to Jacob, "Jacob let it be known the war is on! Coleman has no idea what's in store. Thank you Ben you've been a great help."

**So?! How was it! Did you like Evil Edward? And Jacob and Tanya? Please review I really do only right for you. And this is my first fanfiction on the site twilight or otherwise so I think that it'd be great if I could finish this guys. **

**Bye,**

**~LOLD**


End file.
